Best Friend Crush
by DarkOtakuKnights
Summary: Stan and Kyle have always best friends forever, but when their teen years sneak up on them, how will they react? Come closer together, or be pushed farther apart?
1. Chapter 1

One day Kyle Broflovski had woken up early that morning for no reason. He also had his best friend Stan Marsh laying next to him half naked, why you might ask? No reason?

His feelings started way back, in fouth grade. Kyle had always gotten 'butterflies' in his stomach when he was with Stan, but he always thought that was because Stan was his super best friend.

In fifth grade Kyle had hung around Stan more, talked more, smiled more.

Sixth grade through eighth grade was no better, it was a mess of ignoring things and denial.

High school is where everything started to get clear for the red haired teen.

High school is also where this story starts off.

"Kyyyyle honey, wake up, time for school!" The mother's teen shouted through the wooden yell had caused Kyle to throw a pillow at the unwanted noise maker, but the door had blocked his attack.

"Kyle honey, I'll be down stairs, your dad already went to work, comon! First day of high school, you don't want to be late!" Soon after the parent left the door, sleep quickly made it's way back into the teen.

Kyle opened his eyes to look at his clock, but quickly shot out of bed seeing that the clock read the time "7:54"

"Crap!" He quickly put on his usual attire, burst out his room, out the door and through the snow, to the bus stop he went. As he ran towards his friends(And Cartman), he slipped on some ice, leading him to fall on top of his idol, Stan. Cartman being him, bursted out laughing not bothering to check if either of them were okay.

"Ah sorry man, you okay?" Kyle didn't notice the blush that covered his own face, or the small smile that was on Stan's face, he quickly got up and helped up Stan.

"It's fine...Just watch where you step man, if you fall without me here you might break your face, and I don't think anyone would want that." Stan smiled, but his bliss was quickly ruined with Cartman opening his mouth.

"Faaaaaags, you guys just fell, and you're expecting a a flower basket and a kiss on the cheek?"

This little comment was rewarded with a punch on the arm from Kyle and a small laugh from Kenny.

"Dude...Not funny..." Stan shook his head at Cartman.

The group of friends made their way onto the bus, Kyle sat by Stan, Kenny by Tweek, Cartman by his book bag.

Kyle felt his heart beating faster then normal, which was because of the teen siting next to him, and the fact he didnt know if he had any classes with him.

Stan noticed this, the same thing was happening to him, but he just thought Kyle's heart beat was from the stress of first day of high school.

The two looked away from each other, then glanced at each other every so often, until they reached the school. Stan sighed before speaking up.

"Comon, the first day of the end of our lives..." Stan stood up first then helped kyle up, they made their way off the bus into the seemingly never ending hallways. They spilt up looking for their homeroom.

Kyle wandered the halls stopping at the room with the number '103' by the door...He crossed his fingers and entered it, to his surprise he saw Kenny and Stan there talking. Stan spotted him and called him over. Kyle smiled and made his way to them, and took his place down by was the first to say anything.

"Man this is sweet! I cant belive we're all together!" Kenny gave a smile.

"Yeah! And that bastard Cartman isn't even here wi-..." Stan felt a tap on his turned around to see Eric.

"Who's a bastard?" Cartman gave a smile before the teacher came in and explained things that no one really cared about.

As the day went on they found out that they all had classes with each other. Cartman called it 'good luck' but Kyle called it Cartman blackmailing the teachers to put them in the same classes.

The day ended with Stan finding out Kyle's locker was right by his, which made his day.

The morning repeated but only this time Kyle somehow forgot his hat, and found out he didn't have it on when Stan stared at him on the bus.

"...Kyle...Trying out a new style?" Kyle blinked a few times before replying.

"...What do you mean? Im the same as always?" Stan pointed at Kyle's head, making Kyle reach up and touch it.

"My hat!" Kyle gasped. Stan chuckled.

"You look cute without your hat." Stan smiled, trying to think of a reason why he said that, then quickly punched Kyle in the arm trying to pass it off as if he didn't mean anything by it.

"Im cute? Thanks man, you're damn adorable then!" Kyle gave a laugh, then smiled, wondering what this whole flirting with each other meant. Kyle thought Stan was straighter then straight itself, which quickly caused a tug of war battle in his brain, of hope and fear.

The first part of the day was filled with glances between Stan and Kyle, and Cartman staring at them wondering what they were doing.

Lunch was like hell for the two, they stared at each other like they wanted to eat each other alive. Kenny was the first to notice, Cartman just stared at them before he finally spoke up.

"Hey! What are you guys planning?" Cartman yelled.

"What are you talking about douchbag?" Kyle said.

"You guys have been looking at each other with googly eyes, you have to be planning something about getting rid of me!"

"Dude really, what the fuck are you talking about?" Stan asked.

"I knew it! You guys are jealous of me, and my good looks, so you want to kill me! Well you cant! So stay away!" Cartman ran off into a crowd of people. Kenny laughed at that then quickly shifted his eyes back to Kyle and Stan.

"I think you guys flirting with each other pissed him off." Kenny joked.

"Dude...We aren't flirting, I mean sure I would fuck Kyle but that's about it." Stated Stan.

"I'd fuck you too Stan." Kyle said without looking up from his mashpotatoes that were oddly interesting at the smiled and started stabbing his gooey macaroni and cheese.

Kenny groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Dudes just fuck each other and get it over with" Sighed Kenny.

"I would but Im pretty sure Stan is straight!" Kyle faked a laugh and waited for Stan's reply.

"Yep, but the only guy I'd turn gay for is Kyle..." Stan looked at Kyle hoping he'd get a smile, or a blush.

The day dragged on full of boredom.

The day ended with Kyle staring at his bedroom ceiling, with one thing on his mind...Stan...Under his breath he whisper,

"Shit...Im cursed with loving a dude..."

"Kyle! Come over here!" Kenny screamed while holding a bottle of lighter fluid, with Stan standing behind him holding a ran over by them, before Stan spoke up.

"Alright, Kenny wets the ducks down with lighter fluid, you can light them up, and I throw the ducks back into the water. Sound like a plan?" Kyle nodded before they did their actions of animal abuse, and laughing uncontrollably. A few hours later Kenny finally said something other then lighting ducks on fire.

"Okay...Im going to head home, here, fight over it..." Kenny threw a piece of gum on the ground and ran off towards his and Stan made a lunge for it around the same time. After a few minutes of fighting and rolling around on the ground, Kyle grabbed it out of Stan's hands and quickly threw it into his mouth. Stan by this point was sitting on top of Kyle.

"Kyle...you bastard!" Stan shouted with a smile on his face. "I wanted that gum..."

"Then take it." Kyle teased.

"Fine..."

"Fine..." Kyle whispered.

Stan leaned down and made his way onto Kyle's lips. He grabbed the gum with his tounge and quickly jumped back from Kyle's face. Stan looked at his watch then got off of Kyle.

"Sorry man, I have to head home..."Stan turned his head then spit the gum out.

"Dude? Waste of gum!"

"I don't like mint...Ah cya later dude!" Stan ran off the same way Kenny did.

"Cya..." Kyle smiled, then started skipping rocks to clear his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle woke up, feeling a rush of water of him, causing him to gasp. He shot up and opened his eyes seeing a figure at the end of his bed.

"Who's there?" Kyle rubbed his eyes.

"...Hello Kyle..."

"...Cartman...What the fu-"

"I know what you're planning against me...Stan told me everything..." Eric stepped out of the shadow so his face was visible, and a half empty bucket of water.

"Dude...You're lying, I don't want to kill you...We don't have plans for anything..." Eric's head tilled to the window, his head snapped back towards Kyle.

"It's almost sunrise...I have to get home...Goodbye for now you lying Jew..."Eric jumped through the window.

"...Crazy idiot..."Kyle groaned and fell back on his bed, almost automatically fell back asleep.

About forty minutes later Kyle heard a noise coming from the hall way.

"Kyyyle hooooney, time to wake up!"The stereotypical Jewish mother screamed.

"Yeah! Alright, Im getting up!" Kyle squinted his eyes to see the clock."Crap..."He jumped up from his bed and got dress as quickly and as neatly as he ran out the door to bus stop before he could understand what his mom was saying to a few minutes of panic he got to the bus stop. Stan was strangely waiting for the bus alone.

"Hey man, wheres Cartman, and Kenny?" Stan asked.

"I donno...Hey, did Cartman come to your room...at lets say midnight?" Stan gave a nod.

"Yeah, he was freaking out about...some weird plan we have to kill him..."

"Weird..."Kyle glanced at his watch."Dude! We have another thirty more minutes before the bus comes!"Stan looked at Kyle's watch, then replied with a shriek.

"That lying fat bastard! Thats why he was in our rooms! To question us and to trick us into coming to the bus stop earl-"Stan was interupted.

"Im not fat, my mom says Im just big boned!"Eric jumped out of the bushes.

"Dude...Thats creepy...But mostly shocking you can fit in those bushes..." Kyle wait bluntly, which made Stan laugh.

"...You lying Jew and Stan! I'll get you back for ruining my plans!" Eric ran away, to his house to plot against the two hated watched him run away with highly confused looks, until Stan spoke up.

"Dude...What do you think his plan was?...Do you think he found out about the kiss?"

"No...Cartman isn't that smart..."Suddenly Kyle's face went red."It was a kiss?...You think of it as a kiss?"

"What?" Stan's eyes darted to the ground."I mean...I guess I would count it as a kiss, I mean...I guess because of the piece of gum in between us it wouldn't really be a kiss...I mean I didn't really feel like you spiting the gum into my hands, that'd be kind of gross...You know?" Stan's eyes went back to Kyle.

"Oh...I guess...Would you like to have a real kiss then...?" Kyle finished talking when Stan leaned in to reach Kyle's face, but stopped once their foreheads touched.

"Ready...?" Stan whispered.

"Yep..." Kyle let out an small nervous chuckle. Stan leaned in closer till he was started by a familiar voice.

"Isn't this an awkward moment!" Kenny said while half laughing.

"Um! Kenny! Hi! We were-" Stan got cut off.

"About to kiss...Yes yes, I know, calm down." Kenny had a cocky smile on.

"...No! It's not like that-" Kyle tried but got cut off to.

"Stop being little bitches and just just kiss each other already." Kenny stepped forward and grabbed the two boys by their necks, and smashed their faces together, making their lips orange hooded boy let go of them right away, but they still stayed kissing for a few seconds until they noticed Kenny let jumped back away from each other with red faces, and their minds blank.

"You guys okay?" Kenny asked.

"...Um...I...Uh...I'll see you guys in class...Yeah..." Kyle faced away from the two boys with a blushed face.

"Dude...we ride the same bus and have all the same classes together...No need to say goodbye..."Kenny stated.

"Yeah see you in...Class..." Stan let out a few coughs and faced away from the other boys.

"...Wow...This is gonna be a long day..." Kenny sighed while he got on the bus that had arrived a few seconds before.


	3. Chapter 3

As last night repeated, Kyle once again woke up with a splash of 's eyes snaped opened.

"Kyle..Kyle...Kyl-" Cartman was cut off.

"Moooooom, there's a fat bastard in my room...We should get locks on the doors...!" Kyle screamed, then closed his eyes once again, trying to fall back asleep.

"Kyle! Wake up or I will blow your Jewish ass to pieces." Kyle jumped out of his bed and looked at Eric, who seemed to have TnT strapped to his chest.

"Dude? Where the fu-..."

"Now answer me...What are you and Stan planning?" Cartman lit a match and held it close to the fuse.

"Nothing! I dont know anything about what you're talking about, you pycho son of a bi-"

"Jews lie Kyle! They lie!" He held the match closer to the fuse.

"Okay! Okay! We were planning a surprise party for you..."

"Lies! Tell the truth!"

"Okay! Kenny is gay..."Kyle knew Cartman's false beliefs, so he thought this was the best thing to say. Cartman froze.

"No that's not possible...Poor people cant be gay...Only middle aged people, and gays can be gay..." Kyle smiled at his friends got out his cell phone and called Kenny. "Hey...So Kyle just told me that you were on the other team you fa-..." Eric stopped them smiled. "Oh I got it, thanks." He hung up.

"So?You gonna gay bash him or what?" Kyle faked a smile.

"No no...Kenny told me that you were gay...But everyone knows Jews are to Jew-like to be gay..." Eric smiled. "So that must mean, Stan must be gay!"

"Wait! What?" Kyle's mouth dropped.

"Right?...We need to teach faggots to stay out of our school." Cartman head towards the window. "Meet me outside the school, where the goths meet, before school." Eric once again did a not-so-graceful-dive out the window.

A few hours past before the mother once again woke Kyle up, well she tried anyways.

"Kyyyyle, Kyleee, Honney...Kyle?" The redheaded woman opened the door to see an empty bed.

"Kyle!" She ran downstairs and found a note on the table, it read;

"I went to school early to catch up on some homework, be home later.

-Kyle"

"Oh sweet Broflovski...He scared me..."

At the school, in the goth's newly disturbed hang out place, there was a crowd of people and also a blob in front of the crowd, which looked like a plump strawberry.

"Lets run him out of the school!" The strawberry was followed by cheers, and confused 'what's, and Kyle jumping on top of the plump berry.

"Dude! What the hell are you doing?" Kyle held the teen down on the ground.

"Im fulfilling my dream!" Shouted Eric.

"Your dream of running Stan out of town?"

"No! Well...That has been a small dream of mine...But still no! My biggest dream! Becoming the new Hitler!" Cartman smiled.

"Dude...Hitler killed Jews..."Kyle got off of Eric and gave him a 'wow-didnt-you-listen-in-class-in-the-fouthgrade.' Then he shot him a 'oh-never-mind-I-forgot-youre-a-dumb-ass' look.

"Ah, yes very true, but he also killed gays...Don't worry, you'll be next you Jew."

"Uh...Dude..so messed up..." Kyle shook his head. "Yeah...Just back off of Stan..."

"Why? You're worried about your boyfriend?" Eric laughed.

"Yes!" Kyle stopped realizing what he said. "Yes Im worried about Stan, he's my friend!"

"...You and Stan...But...But you're a Jew...But that would explain almost everything...I guess you're adopted..."Cartman stared out in space trying to filter what he just thought of.

"Du-" Kyle was cut off by the shouts of the highly confused crowd.

"What's going on?" Which was quickly followed by a few "Who's the fag?" Kyle looked at the crowd of different teens he's never seen before. When he looked back at where Eric was standing, there was nothing but air.

"Oh shit..." Kyle franticly looked around for the big boned teen, but saw nothing shaped like him.


End file.
